The Protege
|-|Base= |-|Abstract entities copied= Summary The Protege is a cosmic entity, the childlike ruler of the Universal Church of Truth. In order to save the lives of the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Skrull shapeshifter Replica left them to give herself as a playmate to Protege, her god. However, she comes into conflict with Protege's other companion, Malevolence, the daughter of Mephisto. Thus, upon receiving a call for aid from her old friend Martinex, as his planet is being torn asunder by multiple tragedies, Replica dodges the attentions of Protege and Malevolence to answer this call, though ultimately it is Protege who lets her go. Despite this, she still had to be rescued from a Universal Church ship by Firelord. In the 31st century of Earth-691, the Living Tribunal was nearly usurped by Protege, who duplicated the latter's power. The Protege claimed to have become the new One Above All, although he was ultimately stopped by the Celestial Scathan the Approver. The Tribunal then absorbed him into itself to prevent him from endangering reality again. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, up to 5-A | 2-A | Low 1-A Name: The Protege Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, although he is still a child Classification: Cosmic Entity Powers and Abilities: Power Mimicry (Can copy any power he sees, regardless of requirements to to use them), Flight, Hellfire Manipulation (Copited Mephisto's daughter, Malevolence), Transmutation (Witnessed a hand getting transmutated into water vapor), Light Manipulation (Copied the powers of Aleta, who solidifies light to attack), Heat Manipulation/Radiation Manipulation (Can fire thermal beams), Martial Arts/Weapon Mastery (Copied the skills of several fighters, and even held a tournament where he copied all the fighter's skills.), Shapeshifting (Observed both Skrull as well as Mephisto's shapeshifting), BFR/Teleportation (Teleported the guardians of the galaxy to another planet) | All previous on a much higher extent, copied all of Beyonder's abilities, Power Modification (Can change powers to be as powerful as he is) | All previous on an immensly higher extent, copied the powers of Eternity, the Hawk God, and The Living Tribunal. If he wasn't stopped, he would have continued to grow even stronger. Attack Potency: Varies, up to Large Planet level with copied power (Each copied power remains as powerful as it originally was. Some of the powers he copied were comparable or superior to a skrull capable of replicating The Thing ) | Multiverse level+ (He had the powers of the Cosmic Cube Beyonder) | Low Outerverse level (After mimicking the Living Tribunal's powers). Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable (Comparable to the Beyonder) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Planet level (Copied physical power comparable to a skrull that could use The Thing's power) | Multiversal+ | Low Outerversal Durability: Large Planet level (Copied physical power comparable to a skrull that could use The Thing's power) | Multiverse level+ | Low Outerverse level Stamina: Unknown | Infinite | Infinite Range: Unknown | Multiversal+ | Low Outerversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Depicted as naive, although he later claims to have seen through Mephisto's plots | Unknown | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Can only copy powers after he has observed them being used. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Mimicry:' managed to copy the powers of Eternity, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Hawk God, and The Living Tribunal. Key: Base | With Post-Retcon Beyonder's power | With the powers of the abstract entities Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Abstracts (Marvel) Category:Avatar Users Category:Male Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1